


Pity the Princess

by WolfRune20855



Series: Ever After Parents [1]
Category: Ever After High
Genre: Gen one fic, Parents, The one where the Charmings' parents aren't neglectful
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-21
Updated: 2017-01-21
Packaged: 2018-09-19 00:56:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9410483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WolfRune20855/pseuds/WolfRune20855
Summary: Marian and Grace sneak out at night and run into someone unexpected.





	

"What on earth are you doing?" A tall, beautiful girl with blonde hair that cascaded down her back leaned out of the window of her Ever After High dorm room. Below her, a slightly shorter girl with chestnut brown hair tied up in a ponytail was clinging to the side of the wall.

"What's it look like I'm doing, Grace?" the brown haired girl asked, "I'm climbing down the wall."

Grace stared at her roommate. "I thought that you said that you weren't doing this tonight, Marian," she said.

"I lied," Marian said.

Grace sighed. "I can't believe that I'm doing this," she muttered to herself and hitched her leg over the windowsill.

"What are you doing?" Marian, who was now at the bottom of the tower, asked.

Grace didn't answer. She might've been strong, but she wasn't as strong as her roommate. While Marian was strong and tough, Grace was graceful. She could dance circles around Marian any day. That didn't mean that she wasn't tough, Grace was tough, she was just more elegant about it.

Grace hopped down from the tower only a few minutes after Marian. It had taken her longer than the shorter girl to descend it, but she had actually landed on her feet when she jumped off. Marian had fallen on her butt.

"What are you doing?" Marian hissed.

"You didn't think that I'd let you come alone, did you?" the taller girl asked.

"I did since we have a DID exam tomorrow."

Grace waved her hand. "DID is easy."

Marian snorted. "For you it is," she said, and cut across the courtyard towards the enchanted forest. Grace followed, her hair bouncing in the moonlight.

"So," she asked, "what are you doing tonight?"

"I was planning on some archery practice," Marian said, "but since you're here, how about some riding?"

Grace smiled. "Sounds great."

Together, they snuck in to the stables and saddled their horses. Marian had a tall white battle horse with specks of black all over its' coat. Grace, on the other hand, had a dainty pure white horse that was kind to every living creature, but it was also the fastest horse at Ever After. Like Grace, it had fooled everyone, except Marian.

To say that the girls had been instant friends would've been an overstatement, but it wasn't that far from the truth. Marian was outspoken and deliberately broke rules. Grace deliberately followed them, but not all of the time. When no one was looking, she liked to sneak out. Still, everyone had thought that she was the perfect princess. Headmaster Grimm had thought that she'd be able to fix Marian, which was why they were roomed together.

Marian had been able to see through Grace's facade the moment that they met. Grace hadn't been able to fix Marian, instead she had just added fuel to the fire. The two were thick as thieves, though no one knew it.

"I'm just going to put it out there and announce that I am going to fail this DID exam," Marian said as they galloped in to the enchanted forest.

Grace laughed at the feeling of the wind in her hair. "Maybe you should've studied," she suggested.

"Since when have you known me to study for DID?" Marian scoffed. Grace nodded, the girl never studied for Damsel-in-Distressing. She studied for other classes, but not for that one. She thought that it was a waste of her time. Grace agreed.

She was about to retort, when Marian pulled her horse to an abrupt halt. Grace did the same. "What's wrong?" she asked.

"Someone's following us," Marian said.

_Following them? Who would follow them at this hour?_

"Do you want me to do the hair thing?" Grace asked, getting ready to flip her hair.

"No," Marian shook her head before grinning mischievously at her, "I want to see who it is."

"And?"

"Ambush them."

Grace sighed, but still followed her friend up a tree as their horses ran off to a pasture just out of sight. "You know," she fumbled as she hoisted herself on to a branch, "this would be a lot easier if I were in pants."

"So buy a pair of pants," Marian said sliding on to her own branch with ease.

"It's not that easy," Grace said.

"Yeah it is. You walk in to a store, like Chasm, and buy a pair of pants from the prince section."

"It's different for me. If I bought something from the prince section-"

"Shhhh," Marian cut her off as the sound of approaching footsteps got louder.

They both watched as a lanky boy with spiky red hair rounded the corner. He was followed by a tall, broad shouldered boy with sparkling blue eyes, luxurious brown locks, and a blinding smile.

"Robin," Marian hissed from the branch beside Grace.

Grace sighed. Robin was Marian's mortal enemy. This was mostly due to the fact that he was the other person in their grade who was as skilled with a bow as her friend. They were always competing. Always trying to one up each other. It got annoying after a while.

"Come on," Robin said from below them, "We've almost caught up to them." He rushed forward. His parter, however, didn't seem to be in as much of a hurry.

"And what exactly are we going to do when we catch up to them?" Dashing Charming asked.

Dashing was the oldest of the Charming princes(he only had one sibling, but he had many, many cousins), and the most pursued due to the fact that he was the only one actually inheriting a throne. He was obnoxious, like most boys who know that they're attractive, but he was smart. He had once told Grace that he wanted to be a doctor.

"We're going to turn them in to Headmaster Grimm," Robin stated.

"For doing what?"

"Being out of bed after curfew."

Dashing sighed. "You do realize that we're out of bed past curfew, right?"

Robin stopped, considering this statement for a moment. "But the only reason that we're out after curfew is because they're out after curfew," he said as if his logic was sound.

Grace watched as Marian rolled her eyes. Robin's logic never made any sense.

Dashing stared at Robin like he was an idiot, which he was. "Are you sure that Marian was with Grace?" he asked after a moment.

"Who else do you know with shimmering blonde tresses?"

Dashing shrugged. "My cousins."

Robin groaned. "It was Grace. Grace and Marian are roommates, so it couldn't have been anyone else."

"It doesn't seem like something that Grace would do. I mean, she's the biggest rule follower at Ever After."

Grace snorted. Shows how much he knew.

"Of course it was Grace," Robin said and the two continued to mildly argue until the girls could no longer hear them.

When they were out of earshot, Marian jumped down from the tree branches and landed, ungracefully, on her rear end. A second later, Grace joined her, landing nimbly on her feet. She offered a hand to Marian, which she refused, instead, pulling herself up and brushing herself off.

"Oh, don't be smug," Marian said.

"I'm never smug," Grace smiled, "It would ruin my complexion."

Marian rolled her eyes and turned to look in the direction the boys went. "I can't believe that they're chasing after us," she said.

"Yeah," Grace agreed.

"They're so thick headed," Marian said, "I pity the princess that falls in love with them."

Grace smiled deviously. "I don't know," she said, "I think that you're in love with Robin Hood.

Marian shot her a venomous look. "You say that again, Grace, and I'll tear your heart out."

"Marian and Robin sitting in a tree," Grace began.

"Shut up!" Marian shouted.

"K-I-S-S-I-N-G."

"You stop that, Grace, or I swear to-"

"First comes love-"

"I will kill you-"

"Then comes marriage-"

"Grace!"

"Then comes a baby in a baby carriage."

Marian looked at her. "Are you done?"

Grace smiled. "Yep," she said.

"Good," Marian said, "Now I get to do this. Grace and Dashing sitting in a tree. K-I-S-S-I-N-G."

"Hey," Grace protested, "I hardly even know Dashing."

"Why don't you ask him out on a date then?" Marian asked.

"Because, I can't just ask him out on a date."

"Why not? I'm pretty sure girls ask him out all the time."

"I'll ask him out the day that you start dating Robin," Grace said.

"How about this instead," Marian suggested, "If I get an A on my DID exam, then you ask out Dashing."

Grace laughed. Marian getting an A on a DID exam was pretty much impossible. "It's a deal," she said.

"Deal."

The next day, Marian came out of the Dasmel-in-Distressing room with a grin on her face and an A on her exam. Grace was fairly certain that she cheated.


End file.
